That's "Mister Death" To You
'That's "Mister Death" To You' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 47. Originally aired July 11, 2011. Title reference: Spoofs the title show Mister Ed. -- This is the Original Episode -- Any Given Gunday Way to Die #'275' On November 25, 2004, in Los Angeles, CA. A "jersey chaser" (a groupie who likes to seduce professional athletes) sleeps with a pro football player. Due to a concussion he endured during one of his games, the player wakes up with no memory of sleeping with the jersey chaser and becomes paranoid over someone out to rob him of his money (which is the reason why he has guns hidden in his house). He calms down when he finds the jersey chaser making him breakfast in the kitchen, until she turns on the stove, which contains a gun hidden inside. The gun is heated up and fires into the woman's skull, killing her instantly. Alt names - One in the Oven Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Descent Of A Woman Way to Die #'592' On October 20, 2008, in Tucson, AZ. A germophobe with obsessive-compulsive disorder falls off a ladder while cleaning and lands on a mirror, breaking it. One shard enters her armpit, tearing open her axillary artery but also plugging the hole; when she later pulls the shard out, the hole reopens and she quickly bleeds to death. Alt names - Mirror Mirror Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Scarf-Face Way to Die #'646' On January 11, 2009, at the Pakistani Border. A terrorist attempting to escape from prison abstains from eating for weeks until he is thin enough to slip through the bars of his cell door. After escaping, he gorges at a feast, and dies from refeeding syndrome. Alt names - Skinny Boned Dog Dead Afternoon Way to Die #'174' On February 10, 2006, in Little Rock, AK. A dog thief uses a tranquilizer dart on a pit bull. When a security guard shows up, the thief waits for him to leave, but the guard falls asleep. When the guard awakens, the thief tranquilizes him, and the guard falls in front of the gate. Simultaneously, the pitbull awakens and attacks the now trapped thief, crushing his trachea. Alt names - Three Dog Night Note: The death segment was based on a similar scene from Suspiria. Crappy Ending Way to Die #'213' On July 18, 2007, in Bangkok, Thailand. An American tourist visits an erotic massage parlor. During the session, however, he is unable to remain aroused and blames this on a strange buzzing sound within the walls. His frustrated masseuse removes an electrical outlet to check it out and flees in terror when an Asian giant hornet flies out and stings her client. The man kills the hornet but its pheromones attract the rest of the swarm, which proceed to sting the tourist to death. Alt names - Happily Never After Chain Gang Banged Way to Die #'439' On June 23, 2007, in Maricopa, AZ. Two prisoners on a chain gang attempt to escape by jumping into the bed of a passing pickup truck. When the chain of their leg irons gets wrapped around the truck's hitch, they are dragged along the ground and die from blood loss and multiple bone fractures. Alt names - Towed Away Withdrawn Way to Die #'715' On March 4, 2003, in Chicago, IL. A robber with a C-4 bomb collar around his neck holds up a bank, pretending to be a victim who was forced by other criminals to do it. As the police confront the man and try to help him, a shaken teller flees for her car, unlocking it with her wireless key. Since the wireless key and the bomb's detonator were set to the same frequency, the robber's head explodes. Alt names - Lock and Exp-Load Note: The death segment was based on the death of Brian Douglas Wells. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing